El niño que aprendió a no meterse con los abuelos, ni con el Diablo
by aerithsephy
Summary: Historia corta creada por mi, y con colaboración de mis followers en Twitch. Va de un niño soñador e inocente, pero no todo es lo que parece... Rating T por palabras malsonantes.


**Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, los personajes aquí descritos son míos, de mi propiedad y por l otanto, tengo derecho sobre escribir con ellos lo que me deé la reverenda gana. Pero com oes obligatorio, pues lo pongo.**

 **Que conste, que esto era más divertido en Twitch con mis poquitos followers. No es una historia de Frozen ni de nada que esté acostumbrada a escribir, pero me apetecía y salió esto xD**

* * *

Había una vez, un niño en el fondo del mar el cual se preguntaba cómo sería vivir en la superficie. Era un día y hora cualquiera cuando se decidió a salir al mundo exterior. Nadó, nadó y nadó fuertemente hasta que llegó. Lo primero que le impactó fue una luz enorme en el cielo, la cual le cegó los ojos. El niño, asustado, volvió al fondo del mar. Al día siguiente, volvió, aprendió a no mirar a aquella cosa brillante y se centró en sus alrededores. Vio algo que estaba flotando y, curioso, se acercó a ese tipo de balsa, se montó en ella y se resbaló, cayendo de bruces contra ella.

Resulta que ese trozo de madera tenía un gancho, el pobre niño se quedó atrapado, no pudiendo salir ni nadar, lloró, pataleó y gritó hasta que se cansó y quedó sin voz. No sabía qué había pasado, pero su carne comenzaba a mostrar signos de quemaduras y su cuerpo, de deshidratación. Pidió ayuda una vez más pero no fue escuchada, su floja voz no daba de más y se rindió completamente, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, estaba en el fondo del mar, en su cama hecha de arena y algas.

\- ¿Puta mierda qué cojones fue eso? –Dijo muy asustado el niño.

Resulta que lo había soñado.

(Fin, ok no, prosigamos)

A partir de ese día, deseó no subir a la superficie. Se quedó recluido para siempre en su cuarto y no volvió a salir. Sus padres le intentaron convencer, pero el chico no quería, decía que le daba miedo. Un día, se armó de valor y giró el pomo de la puerta, y al salir a la calle se encontró un yonki, con el cual se fue debajo de un puente a drogarse, comenzó a tener alucinaciones hasta que, en cierto punto, pensó que vivía en un mundo paralelo donde un pene gigante con tentáculos dominaba el mundo.

Ante aquel mundo aterrador dominado por un falo –el cual era dictador, por supuesto- que el niño tan sólo pensaba en tener oportunidad para tener una vida mejor, lejos de aquel lugar y poder meterse coca a gusto.

Sus padres, preocupados por el comportamiento del chico, una noche lo secuestraron y lo dejaron en casa de un señor mayor. Le dijeron que no sabían qué hacer con él y le rogaron que lo disciplinase. EL hombre de rostro amable, aceptó –por supuesto- y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Ahora eres mío, chaval.

Lo cogió por los brazos y lo encerró en su cuarto, dejó pasar los días y el pobre niño comenzó a notar lo que se llama abstinencia, necesitaba drogarse. Rasgó la puerta, pegó patadas, cabezazos y la intentó tirar al suelo pero era en vano, la puerta era de hierro. El chico estaba desesperado, sangrando y malherido. En aquél momento, se debatió entre dos cosas: en qué era peor, su sueño en el que moría deshidratado o en el que moría por no drogarse.

-Ambos son malos, joder. ¡Quiero drogas ya! - Gritó a pleno pulmón pero le recibió el silencio, puesto que era una cámara acolchada.

Un día, no sabía por qué, esa puerta metálica que llegó a odiar con toda su existencia se abrió, apareció el hombre mayor con el rostro amable y dulce con el que lo había visto el primer día.

Lo levantó de un tirón y le vendó los ojos, le cogió del brazo y lo llevó a otra habitación, donde le quitó la ropa que llevaba y le puso otra. Cuando terminó de cambiarle, lo agarró de nuevo y lo cambió de sala, le desvendó y lo hizo sentar en la mesa.

La habitación era muy rara, estaba pintada de rosa, había un par de muñecas sentadas, como si estuvieran tomando el té, el hombre se sentó a su lado y cogió una tetera, le sirvió un café invisible y le obligó a tomárselo, como el niño no quería porque le parecía una estupidez, lo cogió de la cabeza y lo empotró contra la mesa.

-Vuelve a decir que no, y te comerás algo más que la mesa.

Volvió a su sitio y sonrió, como si nada. El niño, como en aquél sueño, aprendió a no llevarle la contraria a ese señor tan amable, -que resultó ser el mismísimo satanás con un cuarto de té rosa- y le siguió el juego. Así día tras día, noche tras noche. El chico, en aquellos instantes, deseó haberse quedado en casa, o seguir en el sueño dónde moría. Maldijo las drogas, al diablo y a su señora madre, - si es que tenía alguna- y comenzó a darse de golpes en la cabeza hasta sangrar. Como el hombre no le curaba la herida, ésta se infectó y le provocó muchos dolores de cabeza.

El diablo no era tonto, sí se había dado cuenta, pero se frotaba las manos con ello, le divertía el sufrimiento ajeno.

-Joder, soy el Diablo, claro que me gusta ver sufrir a la gente, escritora idiota.

Claro, el diablo era omnipresente y lo sabía todo, hasta lo que la escritora idiota iba a decir. Volviendo a la historia, el niño siguió pegándose cabezazos una y otra vez, hasta que el señor del infierno le pegó una hostia que lo puso mirando para Cuenca –antes estaba mirando para Jaén, que conste- y le amenazó con pegarle otra que lo dejaría mirando hacia Galicia. Después de la pequeña discusión, el niño no volvió a hacerlo más y obedeció en todo. El chico aprendió hasta dar las gracias por el té, las hostias y la disciplina.

Cuando el ser que inundaba sus pesadillas cada noche decidió que estaba listo, lo mandó a casa de sus padres, los cuales dieron las gracias a Dios porque su niño se hubiera recuperado.

-Me cago en Dios, madre. Ha sido el Diablo quién me ha enseñado.

Ante esas palabras agresivas, sus progenitores no volvieron a mencionar nada relacionado con la religión. El chico, a escondidas o cuando sus padres se habían ido a trabajar a las minas de arena –recordemos que vive bajo el agua- volvía a casa de aquél hombre a tomar el té.

Un día, de camino a su casa, se encontró con su amigo el yonki, drogado hasta las trancas. Se le vinieron todos los buenos momentos que pasó con esa persona y quiso repetir, pero se acordó de lo mejor que lo pasaba con su nuevo amigo y siguió su camino. El drogata lo vio, persiguió y encerró en un callejón sin salida.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí, niño. Me dejaste muy solo cuando te fuiste, estaba muy triste, ¿sabes?

-Deja de darme el coñazo, yonki de mierda.

El chico se llevó la mano al corazón y se ofendió, nunca pensó que su amigo le diría palabras tan crueles, se fue a una esquina a llorar y a hacer dibujitos en el suelo. El niño se alejó corriendo de allí y se encerró en su cuarto, respirando fuertemente y cansado. Se tumbó en la cama y se durmió del cansancio.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró de nuevo en la superficie mas esta vez no estaba enganchado, quemado o ronco de gritar. Estaba en su puta casa, mirando a su puto techo con dibujitos fosforescentes de Batman y en su cama con sábanas de Frozen.

Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, no estaba rodeado de agua, ni de peces, ni de arena. Estaba mirando a su jardín, sus padres estaban en la cocina discutiendo –como siempre- y pensó en qué cojones fue aquél sueño. Entonces, comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto, quizá esto era un sueño y lo que vio mientras dormía la realidad.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, dejó el colegio, a sus amigos y dejó de salir. Comenzó a investigar sobre vida pasada, o universos paralelos pero todo era teoría, nada se había demostrado y el niño arrojó los libros por la ventana, con tan mala suerte que le dieron a una anciana que paseaba por la calle en la cabeza, haciendo un headshot perfecto.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! - Fue lo único que dijo la señora antes de morir por culpa de un libro.

El chico, sabiendo que había matar a un ser vivo –aunque estaba seguro de que era un pensionista que vivía de la viudez de su marido- no se sintió tan mal. Pensó incluso que le había hecho un favor al mundo y a la economía.

-Malditos viejos. Un día cogeré el coche y los atropellaré a todos, me quedaré con el dinero para sus nietos y a tomar por culo. Seguro que dan puntos por ello.

Sintiéndose orgulloso de su resolución, cogió el coche de su padre y se fue a un baile de orquestra de la fiesta mayor del pueblo de al lado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, apretó el acelerador y chocó contra todos los abuelos que pudo y más, los volvió a atropellar- por si acaso-, se bajó del coche, les quitó todo el dinero –se embolsó unos dos mil euros según pudo contar-, y se dispuso a atropellar unos cuantos más pero allí lo vio, a un viejo con un tacataca, mirándole fijamente, como desafiándole y provocándole.

Por un momento, pensó en dejarlo vivo, pero cambió de idea. Dejar testigos no era bueno para él, así que, sin miramientos, pasó por encima de él varias veces. Se bajó del coche y lo remató con el tacataca- recordemos, por si acaso- y le robó el poco dinero que tenía.

-Pobres abuelos, ya tocaba, ¿eh? Ojalá os encontréis al Diablo y os lleve a su habitación rosa a tomar el té.

Se fue de la escena tranquilamente hacia un auto lavado. El coche quedó impoluto, pero todavía tenía abolladuras por los impactos –algunos abuelos estaban obesos y el coche recibió la peor parte- así que lo llevó al taller. Lo dejó unos cuantos días para que lo repararan y sus padres no sospechaban nada. Ya más tarde, el remordimiento comenzó a corroerle el alma y a sufrir pesadillas, donde el viejo del tacataca se cobraba su venganza, en la sala de té rosa y pinchándole en las venas té invisible. Cuando despertó, se encontró de nuevo mirando a los Batman fosforitos, sus sábanas de Frozen y su jardín por la ventana.

Se levantó, arrancó las pegatinas y tiró las sábanas por la ventana, que dio la casualidad que acabaron enterrando a un pobre gatito inocente que pasaba justo por debajo en aquél momento. El gato arañó hasta que los destrozó y pudo librarse de su prisión suave y calentita.

El gato trepó por la ventana a través del árbol y saltó a la habitación del niño, le miró fijamente, desafiándolo –igual que el viejo del tacataca- y saltó hacia su cama.

-Puto niño de mierda, la próxima vez te desfiguro la cara. –Le dijo el gato y se fue. El muchacho, todo loco por un gato parlante, se cobijó en su cama, pero recordó que no tenía sábanas. Salió disparado por la ventana sin importarle que se rompiera algún hueso. Siguió corriendo hasta que terminó en la playa, aquél lugar que recordó en el sueño y allí lo vio, el tablón flotante y algo enganchado en él.

Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, nadó hasta que llegó al sitio que había visto, y lo vio, Encima del tablón había unos huesos, en la misma posición que en su sueño, y llevaban ahí mucho tiempo. El chico lloró sin saber por qué, se agarró fuertemente al tablón hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas, entumecido por el agua fría, se dejó caer al fondo del mar sin fuerzas para luchar, se pudo decir que tocó fondo realmente.

Varios días después, la policía encontró su cadáver flotante en la orilla de la playa.

-Así que este es el hijo de puta que ha atropellado a nuestros padres, ¿eh? Pues toma, cabrón.

El policía cogió el tacataca- que había pertenecido al abuelo atropellado por el chico, y le golpeó con él reiteradamente. Se había hecho justicia.

* * *

 **Si queréis ver más locuras, mi twitch es el mismo que mi nick (dadme follows, queridos followers). Agur :P**


End file.
